The present invention relates to a method and a facility designed to work small oil deposits.
The present invention in particular allows oil fields that have thus far been economically inaccessible, to be worked at less cost. This is possible due to the use of a flexible method which employs light, standardized materials and which can for low capital investment by comparison to the structures usually employed.
Floating platforms installed on the sea bed with taut-line mooring, floating production systems composed of a platform of the semi-submersible type or ships carrying the usual oil effluent separation and treatment systems are extremely expensive to produce and maintain. The discovery in recent years of oil deposits whose recoverable reserves are limited led to the consideration of a production method and system which could be amortized under economically acceptable conditions over the total quantity of effluents extracted from small deposits.